1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof for performing various functions using such a context as a user command input and an event occurrence while playing a video.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. As functions of the terminal are becoming more diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Specifically, since a video increasingly tends to be watched on a mobile terminal, the user's demand for a terminal capable of providing various kinds of convenient functions is increasing.